Un pari à Gagner
by Nana Potter
Summary: La guerre est fini, et pour Hermione, les jours passent et se ressemblent dans une langueur monotone.  Afin de divertir son amie, Harry décide de lui lancer un défi...  Mais si ce défi caché en réalité bien plus derrière son jeu...


Un pari à gagner

Hermione laissa son regard faire une énième fois le tour de la pièce, elle ne détecta rien de nouveau comparé à la minute précédente, le même tapage régnait dans leur salle commune, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, sur le tapis quelque élèves de troisième année s'amusaient à un nouveau jeu moldu, très à la mode chez les lions, nommé le petit baccalauréat. Sur le canapé un groupe de jeunes filles parlait avec animation, Hermione détourna son regard d'elles pour essayer de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion donné par Rogue l'après-midi même, et qu'en petite_ Miss Parfaite _qu'elle était, elle se devait de le terminer au plus tôt. Une protestation venant de l'autre bout de la table lui fit relever la tête. Face à elle, Ron et Harry se livraient comme à leur habitude à une partie d'échec, Hermione s'était souvent demandé pourquoi après sept ans de défaite consécutives, Harry continuait à persister à vouloir jouer avec Ron, qui était incontestablement le plus doué de tout Gryffondor, _pour une fois qu'il excelle en quelque chose, _songea-t-elle avec un sourire en reportant son attention à son livre de potion.

-Les propriétés des cette potion s'étendent dans de vaste domaines et permettent au XXème siècle une passerelle, certes encore fragile, mais non négligeable entre les potions directement liées à la métamorphose…, lut Hermione tout en prenant des note sur un parchemin.

Elle releva un instant la tête, pensive… MacGonagall ne leur avait-elle pas déjà parlé de cette potion et de son rattachement quelque peu extraordinaire à sa matière. Et si pouvoir faire cette potion arrivait à surprendre Harry ? se demanda-t-elle aussitôt en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami qui regardait, dépité, sa tour se faire massacrer par la reine de Ron. Non, se reprit-elle presque immédiatement, Harry n'y verrait rien d'impressionnant, surtout venant d'elle ! Arrgh cette histoire de défi allait finir par la rendre dingue ! Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de relever le défi d'Harry ? Il fallait dire que sur le coup cette idée lui avait paru excellente !

Flash-Back :

_ -Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ce genre de chose, mais je m'ennuie ferme cette année ! fit Hermione Granger, en remuant sans conviction sa purée dans son assiette._

_Son meilleur ami, et accessoirement aussi héros national, super sauveur du monde des sorcier, et celui des moldus en plus, bien que ceux-ci n'en savaient fichtrement rien, lui jeta un regard étonné :_

_ -Tu t'ennuies ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne devrais pas le dire ?_

_ -Eh bien depuis que tu as réussit à battre Voldemort l'année dernière, j'ai l'impression que rien d'intéressant n'arrive, faut préciser qu'on a jamais été habitué à un tel calme, et si je puis dire une telle normalité._

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dire que toute sa scolarité il avait désiré mener une vie normale, et voilà qu'il l'avait, et qu'Hermione ronchonnait ! Si ce n'était pas un comble ! _

_ -Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point fan d'excursion dans la forêt interdite, de danger de mort face à un chien à trois tête, combattre des mangemorts, chevaucher des Sombrals, se faire pétrifier, traquer Malfoy, comploter contre Rogue et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! _

_ - Non pas spécialement…_

_ - « Non pas spécialement » ? Mais tu t'écoutes parler parfois ? lui demanda Harry plus que perplexe alors que la jeune fille secouait la tête avec un léger amusement. _

_Elle pouffa de rire face à la grimace que faisait Harry, et fit un rapide tour de la Grande Salle du regard, qui était plus au moins pleine à l'heure du déjeuner, avant de reprendre :_

_ -Ce qui me manque ce sont nos recherches, les idées qui fusaient dans nos cerveaux, nos petites cellules grises fonctionnant à pleins régimes pour résoudre des énigmes, des plans que nous concoctions, ce genre de choses !_

_ - Ah, je vois, comprit soudain le jeune homme alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait à son tour sur son visage, c'est de ne pas pouvoir mettre ton cerveau en marche qui t'ennuies !_

_ -Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira Hermione, il n'y a rien, vraiment rien pour me divertir de cette monotonie des cours, bien que j'aime toujours autant étudier ! Cela va de soi !_

_ - Tu n'a qu'à lire des romans policier, suggéra-t-il en se doutant que, bien qu'elle défende les cours, ceux-ci devait être peu apte à stimuler pleinement une intelligence comme celle d'Hermione. _

_ - J'ai déjà utilisé tout ce que je pouvais, et puis je dois avouer en avoir assez de passer mon temps à élucider des meurtres, ce n'est pas bien gai ! Se plaignit-t-elle._

_Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit d'avantage :_

_ -Ma parole mais c'est que tu deviens comme Ron, à ronchonner à tout moment ! se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait indignée._

_ -Harry James Potter comment oses-tu me comparer à lui ? Recommence encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois une telle comparaison et je te jure que le monde des sorciers pourra dire adieu à son Survivant !_

_Le dit Survivant éclata de rire alors qu'elle fulminait littéralement de rage sur place :_

_ -D'accord, d'accord, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit ! Réussit à dire Harry un instant plus tard en ayant reprit ces esprits. Je sais ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écrirais pas ton propre roman policier ?_

_ -J'ai mieux, et si j'écrivais carrément une histoire de dingue dans un monde fantastique où un terrible mage noir en voudrait à un jeune enfant, qui se nommerait, attend, laisse moi réfléchir, hum… pourquoi pas Larry Rotter ? Oui ça sonne bien ! Par exemple le tome un s'intitulerai Larry Rotter et la pierre philosophale !_

_ - Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais ça me dis quelque chose ! fit Harry sur le même ton ironique, mais je trouve le nom vraiment affreux, un effort d'imagination, que Diable Hermione !_

_Alors que son amie éclater à son tour de rire, il repensa avec un peu plus d'attention à sa dernière phrase, un peu d'imagination… L'instant d'après Harry eut une idée pour le moins brillante, selon lui :_

_ -Je sais quoi faire ! Un éclair de génie ! Je me suis fait frapper par la foudre ! s'exclama-t-il avec théâtralité. _

_ - Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal ! lui répliqua son amie d'un ton moqueur. _

_ - Tu te moques de moi ? C'est de la jalousie, tu es jalouse que pour une fois ce soit moi le génie, hein !_

_ - Eclaire ma lanterne, et on verra si ton génie perdura !_

_Harry maintient un léger suspense pour maquer un effet, mais se rendit rapidement compte que cela ne servait absolument à rien, car loin de le regarder avec impatience Hermione avait posé sur lui un regard amusé, n'en attendant visiblement pas beaucoup du génie d'Harry :_

_ -Afin de mettre en marche ton intelligence surdéveloppée et ta pauvre imagination, commença-t-il en enchainant tout aussi rapidement alors que la jeune fille allait protester que son imagination était loin d'être pauvre, je te propose de relever un défi !_

_ -Quel genre de défi ? demanda-t-elle méfiante._

_ - Le genre marrant, non plus sérieusement, et si on essayait de se surprendre ! _

_ - De se surprendre ?_

_ - Exactement, on doit trouver quelque chose qui laissera l'autre au moins stupéfié,… disons, trente seconde. Tu devrais me choquer !_

_ - Te choquer, hein ? Et toi ? _

_ - Eh bien, j'essayerai de faire de même, et celui qui y arrive à gagné !_

_Hermione fit mine de réfléchir une minute alors que l'idée l'avait immédiatement séduite, rendre Harry muet de stupeur pour une demi minute, ce ne serait pas bien difficile, se dit-elle._

_ -D'accord ! Ca marche !_

Fin du Flash-back

Non, non, ça ne marchait pas du tout, voilà presque un mois qu'elle se creusait les méninges mais rien ne marchait ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Hermione soupira en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amis qui se hâtaient de terminer leur partie pour pouvoir aller diner.

-Hermione tu ne voudrais pas me donner un coup de main pour mon devoir de botanique ? lui demanda soudain Ginny la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et acquiesça, tout en faisant de la place à la jeune fille à ses cotés. Alors qu'elle avait entreprit d'expliquer à la jeune rouquine les avantages des roses éternels pour le coté médical, elle s'aperçut rapidement que son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Celle-ci ne cessait de regarder Harry, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La jeune fille de septième année eut un regard peiné pour son amie, cela avait sans aucun doute été un rude coup pour elle. En effet, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Harry avait clamé haut et fort ne pas aimer la petite dernière des Weasley, bien qu'ils étaient quelque temps sorti ensemble, aujourd'hui le jeune homme ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Hermione se remémora le choque qu'elle avait reçu, elle était pourtant persuadé qu'Harry et Ginny aurait fini par se marier ! Heureusement qu'Harry ne l'avait pas compté dans le pari sinon il aurait déjà gagné haut la main !

-Mione, tu viens avec nous ou tu… ? Commença le dit Harry en se levant, nullement attristé par sa nouvelle défaite, plus pressé d'aller se remplir l'estomac.

La jeune fille secoua la tête alors que Ginny avait subitement plongé la tête dans son devoir :

-Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu pour aider Ginny, puis je vous rejoindrais.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent tout en bavardant sur le menu du diner et le fabuleux travail des elfes de maison.

-Merci Hermione, je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller pour la suite, fit la jeune Weasley quelque minutes plus tard en allant terminer son devoir à une autre table tandis que son amie s'empressait de ranger ses affaires, elle espérait que les garçons n'aient pas encore fini, mais enfin ça l'étonnerait !

En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le défi d'Harry lui revint en tête dans trois jours cela ferrait un mois, un mois qu'elle n'arrivait à aucun résultat excepté se ridiculiser, un mois que tout Poudlard attendait le dénouement final. Forcément le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de leur préfet-en-chef avait fini par alarmer les autres élèves qui avaient alors eu vent du stupide pari entre les deux Gryffondors. Marchant seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle cherchait à une nouvelle idée, elle avait vraiment épuisé ces maigres ressources, elle avait quitté un cours d'histoire de la magie en plein milieu, mais Harry n'en avait pas été le moins du monde surpris, et pour cause, il dormait ! Elle avait aussi raté une potion, ce qui c'était révélé particulièrement stupide, puisqu'Harry, ayant brillamment réussit la sienne, avait par la suite été contraint de convaincre le professeur Rogue qu'il n'avait pas volé le chaudron de _Miss Granger_ et qu'il s'agissait bien de son propre devoir. Elle avait aussi demandé à Lavande de lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec Zacarias Smith, mais Ron qui se trouvait alors à coté de son meilleur ami avait été tellement scandalisé, que personne n'avait remarqué la réaction d'Harry. Hermione secoua la tête amusée en songeant au temps qu'il avait fallu aux deux filles pour convaincre Ron que ce n'était qu'un coup monté, le tout sous le regard moqueur d'Harry. La jeune fille entra dans la Grande Salle et chercha ses amis du regard. Une fois qu'elle les eut repérés à l'une des extrémités de la table des Rouge et Or, elle se dirigea vers eux :

-J'espère que malgré votre partie d'échec, vous allez bientôt commencer votre devoir de potion ! fit-elle en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Mais enfin Hermione ! Rogue nous a laissé deux semaines pour le faire ! s'indigna Ron, en mordant à belles dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

Après l'avoir regardé avec un air quelque peu dégouté, elle lui répliqua :

-Bien sur, et la veille vous viendrez prendre mon devoir pour finir, voir commencer, le votre !

- Hermione, cesse un peu d'être égoïste et laisse les autres aussi profiter de ton intelligence, protesta Ron, en prenant deux autres cuisses de poulet pour les mettre dans son assiette.

Alors qu'Hermione regardait d'un air indigné Ron, Harry éclata d'un rire franc :

-Si tu faisais parti du pari tu l'aurais gagné à coup sur Ron ! lui lança-t-il, ça va, Hermione ? Tu reprends tes esprits ?

-Je ne suis pas égoïste, fit celle-ci d'un ton pincé, en préférant ignorer Ron pour le reste du diner.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron continuaient à discuter de Quidditch tout en avalant le plus possible de chaque plat, Hermione toucha à peine à son repas, son regard ne cessait de faire le tour de la Grande Salle à la recherche désespéré de nouvelles idées pour ce stupide pari. Plus d'une fois cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir à Harry lui-même, qui lorsqu'il le remarquait lui faisait un sourire amusé, semblant lire dans ces pensées, aussitôt elle détournait la tête agacée.

-Je me demande qui va commenter le prochain match, fit Harry, songeur.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit Loufoca ! Sourit Ron, en se réservant une part de tarte, c'est tellement marrant !

- Arrête de l'appeler Loufoca, Ron ! Le gronda Hermione.

- Je t'en prie Mione, ce n'est tout de même pas toi qui va prendre sa défense, répliqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'Hermione allait protester, Harry intervint :

-Et lui on peut l'appeler Malfou ? demanda-t-il en désignant le Prince des Serpentards qui se levait de sa place et, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, allait quitter la Grande Salle.

-T'inquiète, on leur mettra une telle raclée Samedi, que tu pourras l'appeler comme bon te sembles, fit Ron la bouche pleine avant de se reprendre et jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione attendant une réprimande de sa part.

Cependant celle-ci ne le remarqua à peine, elle regardait toujours Drago Malfoy, qui s'était arrêté pour échanger deux trois mots avec un de ses camarades Serpentards. Une petite idée lumineuse germa dans sa tête. Un plan de génie digne de son intelligence. Malfoy se remit en marche. Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita vers les Grande portes sous le regard surpris des autres Gryffondor.

-Malfoy ! L'appela-t-elle.

La jeune homme se retourna ainsi que son ami, et fut un instant surpris de voir face à lui la petite tête du trio d'Or, avant de retrouver bien vite son air arrogant et hautain, et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sang-de-Bourbe?

Pour une fois la jeune fille ne parut pas relever l'injure, et puisant dans toute sa détermination et sa volonté, se fit violence pour lui répondre :

-Je voudrais que tu m'accordes un service.

Cette fois-ci les deux Serpentards furent complètement choqués, et c'était peu dire, eux, dignes Serpentards depuis des générations _rendre un service à_ _une Gryffondor_ ? Le monde ne tournait-t-il plus rond ?

-Je te demande pardon Granger, je ne crois pas avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire ! Moi te rendre un service ? Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que moi, un Malfoy…, mais le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, qu'Hermione lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

Blaise Zabini porta ses mains à sa bouche sous l'effet du choc, Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait pas quitté son Dragichounet des yeux depuis deux heures s'évanouit, les Serpentards, ainsi que tout le reste de la salle, connurent le plus grand choc de l'Histoire de Poudlard, à la table des professeurs le Professeur MacGonagall retira ses lunettes, certaine qu'elles étaient ensorcelle, et Rogue avait la mâchoire qui pendait à deux mètres.

Drago Malfoy quant à lui était tétanisé, il lui semblait que ce corps ne lui appartenait pas, il était incapable de bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Les yeux écarquillés, il voyait cette Sang de bourbe, une Gryffondor de surcroît, souiller ses belles lèvres de Sang pur et Noble Malfoy.

Le baiser ne dura que trois secondes mais trois secondes qui semblèrent une éternité du point de vue d'Hermione, Ron, Harry, Malfoy, et plus généralement de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la Grande Salle et les regardaient.

-Merci, ce fut détestable, fit enfin Hermione en s'écartant d'un Malfoy pétrifié.

Elle se tourna vers la table des rouges et Or, et put clairement voir l'air choqué de ces deux amis, Harry avait la mâchoire qui pendait sans doute autant que celle de Rogue, alors que Ron était blanc comme un linge et semblait sur le point de rejoindre Parkinson sur le plancher de la Grande Salle.

-Je pense avoir largement gagné avec ça, Harry, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ces lèvres.

Puis sans un dernier regard derrière elle, elle s'en alla d'un pas léger vers la salle commune des lions, satisfaite d'avoir une fois de plus triomphé, et prouvé que son intelligence était hors du commun, sérieusement quel Gryffondor aurait eut l'idée d'embrasser un Serpentard ?

Alors qu'Hermione Granger venait de quitter la grande Salle, les personnes présentes ne s'étaient toujours pas remis du choc, lorsqu'un cri retentit à la table des Vert et Argent. Pansy Parkinson venait de se réveiller et gémissait en sanglotant.

…

Après cet épisode qui marqua bien des esprits, la plus part des gens durent reconnaître qu'Hermione avait emporté haut la main le défi d'Harry. Ron était tout de même resté choqué trois jours entiers. Harry pour sa part n'avait pas dit grand-chose, il semblait anormalement calme, mais Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la chose tant elle était heureuse d'avoir gagné et devait tenter de fuir ces filles qui se jetaient sur elle à chaque coin de couloir. Cependant, loin de la maison des rouges et Or, un nouveau fait intéressant était apparut à Poudlard. En effet, après la très audacieuse action d'Hermione, Susan Macdonald, Serdaigle de dernière année, avait elle aussi tenté sa chance et embrassé le Prince des Serpents. Ce fait n'avait certes pas engendré le même engouement que le précédent, non, mais en réalité un véritable phénomène de mode était né, embrasser le garçon qu'on aimait ! Le pauvre Drago ne pouvait même plus circuler dans les couloirs sans qu'une fille ne tente de lui sauter au cou, au grand désespoir de Pansy Parkinson. Harry subissait la même pression, seule Hermione et Dumbledore semblaient trouver la situation amusante.

…

Elle releva la tête de son dictionnaire de traduction des runes et contempla un instant le feu qui crépitait calmement dans la cheminé de sa salle commune. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le canapé sur lequel elle et ses livres et parchemins avaient pris leurs aises. Rien n'était plus agréable que le calme songea-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Depuis des jours la salle commune n'avait pas connue un instant de calme, ni même sa très chère bibliothèque, même l'approche des examens ne semblait pas calmer les hormones des jeunes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se fit violence pour continuer sa traduction alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie monter se coucher comme tous les autres gryffondors.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Et lui dans tous ça ? Ne pouvant pas continuer à rester inactif dans son lit, il s'empara de sa cape et sorti de son dortoir.

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom et eut la surprise de voir son meilleur ami près d'un fauteuil. Celui-ci abordait un petit sourire au coin de lèvres.

Il fut surpris de la voir réveillé à une heure aussi tardive, mais enfin elle n'était pas pour rien la meilleure élève de leur année, se reprit-il en s'avançant vers elle :

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et rencontra ses belles prunelles noisette :

-Ne me dis pas que tu travails encore à cette heure là !

-Je te ferrais remarquer que cette année on a nos ASEPICS, Harry ! Il serait peut-être temps que toi et Ron, vous vous mettiez au travail ! lui répliqua du tac au tac la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de venir s'écrouler à son tour sur le canapé aux cotés de la jeune fille.

Elle l'observa quelque instant, ses lunettes maintes et maintes fois brisées et réparés, souvent par ces soins, qui cachaient deux belles prunelles émeraudes qui en avaient déjà trop vu, des cheveux indomptables, encore plus rebelle que les siens, son meilleur ami avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles différent depuis quelque temps, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, et lui avoua :

-Et bien à vrai dire, c'est encore ce pari qui me revient en tête…

-…et ton écrasante défaite ? Finit-elle avec un sourire.

-… et ma bêtise ! Rectifia-t-il en lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer.

- Ta bêtise ?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête :

-Je n'aurais pas du autant attendre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Attendre quoi Harry ?

Celui-ci resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre :

-Attendre un mois avant de faire ce que je voulais.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Le jeune homme se releva et vint s'agenouillé devant Hermione :

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Ce défi ce n'était qu'un prétexte, je voulais autre chose Hermione, je voulais plus.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, où voulait-il en venir ?

-L'ironie a voulu que tu me devances, continua-t-il, voilà ce que je voulais faire pour te surprendre Mione, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune gryffondor.

L'instant d'après Harry Potter embrassait Hermione Granger.

…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prétendants qu'Harry mérite cette victoire plus que toi ? fit Ron, le lendemain matin à la table des rouges et or, en engloutissant un toast.

- Il la mérite, c'est tout, fit Hermione d'un ton léger, assise devant lui, se sentant d'humeur joyeuse.

Ron la regarda sans comprendre, avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui tentait de masquer un sourire naissant, en buvant une gorgé de son jus de citrouille. Finalement la tête rousse du trio haussa les épaules sans comprendre et retourna à ses toasts, sans savoir que sous la table, la petite main d'Hermione venait de trouver celle d'Harry.

Fin

Une petite review s'il vous plait? ^^


End file.
